


Get Your Blood Pumping

by Thirst4Chicken



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Resident Evil 2, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Post-Resident Evil 2 (Remake). Leon, Claire, and Sherry are so happy to be alive following their awful night in Raccoon City that that they decide to celebrate like they have never celebrated before. Nothing but smut within.





	Get Your Blood Pumping

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the remake. Takes place immediately after the events of the game.

Leon, Claire, and Sherry had stumbled upon the abandoned school bus just as the sun was beginning to set. With Raccoon City countless miles behind them and countless miles still ahead on their road to wherever the hell they were going, all three had decided it best to pick a safe place to bunker down for the night. Having already experienced the worst evening imaginable the night before, followed by a long day of walking through the barren wasteland that was the American Midwest, none of them particularly felt like staying out after dark.

After inspecting the bus and determining it was safe enough for human habitation, Leon had elected to secure the perimeter and made a few modifications for safety purposes, leaving Claire and Sherry alone to relax and “clean up.” He wasn’t worried about them; he knew Claire could handle herself with a gun, and Sherry was nothing if not a survivor. As such, knowing they were safe within the buss, Leon went about making sure they were far enough from the road to avoid any potential trouble. He even made a few modifications to ensure the bus was as safe as possible; a few booby traps here, some added plating there, etc.

His job complete after just about an hour, Leon finally went around to the front of the bus and made his way inside…only to find Claire and Sherry waiting for him with smiles on their faces, both of them as naked as the day they were born.

Claire was as picturesque as ever; Leon had found her attractive when she was covered in blood and guts and running for her life, but seeing her now, like this, was enough to send him over the edge. Having stripped everything save her necklace, and with her hair still up in a ponytail, the college girl’s nudity revealed her slim but feminine figure, her long legs, her magnificent C-cup breasts, and her shaved pussy. Claire was the kind of girl who knew she had the goods, and likewise knew how to work them to her favor.

While Claire was ‘hot’ by any definition, Sherry was more ‘cute’ than anything. Still almost two full heads shorter than Leon, the twelve-year-old girl was in the midst of puberty and blushing wildly as she displayed her body to the police officer, not without a shy smile on her face. Her breasts were little more than A-cups and there was only a small patch of blonde hair above her virgin pussy, but it was enough to drive Leon wild.

“Claire? Sherry?” Leon asked, his face growing hot as he found himself gazing upon their naked bodies, unsure which one he wanted more. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Sherry and I were just talking about thrilled we are to still be alive, especially after the night we’ve had,” Claire explained, still smiling as she took her supple breasts in her hands enticingly, knowingly flustering Leon with her tight body. “We thought we would celebrate. What do you say, Leon? You up for a little celebration?”

And that was how the 21-year-old police officer found himself sitting in an abandoned bus as a college girl he’d known for less than twenty-four hours expertly sucked his dick.

“Fuck, I needed this,” Leon groaned as he leaned back in the bus seat, closing his eyes and reveling in the feel of Claire licking up and down the length of his dick and sucking him off like there was nothing in the world she wanted more than for him to cum in her mouth.

Claire was kneeling on the floor of the bus directly in front of Leon, with one hand jacking him off while she bobbed her head back and forth expertly, putting all of her experience to use. She wasn’t much of a party girl, but she’d been to a few during her time in college, and her good looks meant she got plenty of attention. Hell, Claire had been blowing guys since she was in high school; by the time she graduated and made it to university, she was practically a pro.

Sherry lay on the bus seat next to Leon’s, watching events unfold with mounting interest, her eyes widening every time she saw Claire take all of Leon’s length into her mouth at once. She fingered herself lightly as she watched the two, her own desire growing more and more each second. Sherry wanted to be just like Claire, strong and confident and sexy, and she was determined to have just as much fun tonight as Claire did, no matter what it took.

Leon, meanwhile, could really only sit back and enjoy the blowjob of a lifetime. The girls were right: it felt _great_ to still be alive, and he wanted to share that excitement with everyone, particularly the young woman deepthroating his cock. Thinking back on the events of Raccoon City – how close they had come, how lucky they were to be alive – only added more fuel to the fire, and soon he was gently thrusting into Claire’s mouth as she bobbed her head up and down.

“Mmmmm,” Claire moaned seductively around Leon’s cock as she felt him begin to thrust into her mouth until the head of his dick was practically pressing against the back of her throat. She took that as a cue to speed up her sucking, bobbing up and down, up and down, up and down.

“Wow,” Sherry said softly as she leaned in slightly so she could get a better look. As she watched, Leon continued to thrust gently into Claire’s mouth, as though guiding when and how she sucked his dick, and then reached down to take one of her C-cup tits in his hands. “Leon? Why are you touching Claire’s breast?”

“I’m feeling her up,” Leon told her, gently squeezing Claire’s breast and causing the young woman to moan softly around his dick as a result. “It’s part of sex. Or not sex, too, if you want. But it feels good for both of us.”

“Oh,” Sherry said simply, still watching as Leon groped Claire’s breast. “Claire, can I touch your breast, too?”

“You can do whatever you want to me, Sherry,” Claire told her after releasing Leon’s cock from her mouth temporarily and smiling at the girl like a teacher at a student. “Don’t be shy. Tonight, I’m up for grabs.”

Sherry’s only response was a gentle smile before she reached over and took Claire’s one free breast in her hand, squeezing and groping it roughly, as if trying to get a feel for it. Claire moaned a little to urge her on, and then gasped when she felt Sherry run her finger over her exposed nipple.

“Ooh, you’re good at this,” Claire said with a smile before licking her lips so she could go back to doing her job. “Keep watching, Sherry. You’re learning from the best.”

With that, Claire once again wrapped her lips around Leon’s engorged cock and began sucking like there was no tomorrow, bobbing up and down and up and down so quickly that her breasts and her ponytail both began to bounce in rhythm with her sucking. Above her, Leon groaned in pleasure and leaned his head back. He moved the hand on Claire’s breast to the back of her head, as if to keep her there, guiding her movements once again.

Sherry watched with apt attention, still groping Claire’s larger breasts, as the college girl began to go faster and faster, no longer using her hand to jack off Leon but instead relying entirely on her mouth to create the suction her lover needed to get off. She was still groping one of Claire’s breasts, squeezing it and moving it around, and found she quite liked the feeling.

“That feels good?” Sherry asked, noticing how Leon was groaning and thrusting into Claire’s mouth. “What Claire is doing with her mouth?”

“So good,” Leon said without even opening his eyes.

“Oh,” Sherry responded simply. “Can I try?”

Leon’s eyes snapped open at that comment, but he suddenly found himself at a loss for words as Claire laughed around his dick and then finally withdrew with a ‘pop,’ freeing his cock and her mouth once more.

“Absolutely,” Claire said with a smile, scooting over so she could make room for Sherry. “Come on over. I’ll help.”

“Um, are you sure about this?” Leon asked as he looked back and forth between the naked nineteen-year-old who had just sucked his dick and the naked twelve-year-old who was now begging to do the same. His swollen cock twitched, aching for release. “She’s…young.”

“What, are you gonna arrest us?” Claire asked with a wink as she helped Sherry get on her knees in front of Leon. “Just sit back and enjoy yourself, Leon.”

Claire guided Sherry as the twelve-year-old took Leon’s cock in her hand, moving up and down, up and down, stroking it from base to head. It was sticky, which Sherry normally would not have liked, but something about the situation only seemed to make that all the more exciting, and soon she was jacking off Leon as though it was a trait she had practiced and perfected over years. The police officer even began to groan slightly as the girl enthusiastically stroked him.

“You’re a fast learner,” Claire said with more than a little admiration. “You wanna suck his dick, too?”

Sherry started by licking Leon’s dick, finding, to her surprise, that she rather liked the taste and texture. She licked it up and down like it was a popsicle during the hottest day of summer, and she wanted to lick up every single drop of sweetness. It wasn’t long before Sherry was wrapping her young and inexperienced lips around Leon’s cock and taking the entirety of his head into her adolescent mouth.

“She’s good,” Leon commented as he looked down to see the girl struggle to fit more and more of his meat into her young mouth, albeit with limited success.

“Good girl,” Claire urged her on, reaching over and feeling up Sherry’s A-cup breasts just as the younger girl had done for her. “Just a little bit at a time. That’s it.”

Despite her best efforts, Sherry couldn’t fit more than the head and the first inch or so of Leon’s shaft in her mouth before her jaw started to feel sore and she began to gag. As such, she spent most of her time sucking just on Leon’s head as she used her lithe hand to stroke up and down his shaft, as though trying to jack him off until he came in her mouth.

“I can’t fit as much as you can,” Sherry complained as she momentarily pulled her mouth off Leon’s dick, but without stopping her stroking.

“It’s okay, it’s just your first time,” Claire reassured her, gently tweaking one of the girl’s hardened nipples and causing her to gasp in pleasure. “You’ll get better, I promise. Did you want to take a break?”

“Not yet,” Sherry said with a shake of her head and a confident smile. “I want to keep going.”

“God bless you both,” Leon sighed as Sherry took the head of his cock in her mouth again, leaning his own head back and smiling in relief. “I think I needed this.”

“I think we _all_ did,” Claire responded as she continued to guide Sherry through her very first blowjob. “Don’t you tire out now, though; we still have the whole night ahead of us.”

Sherry continued to suck Leon’s dick for several minutes until her jaw became increasingly sore and she was having trouble keeping even just the head of his cock in her mouth, much less any more of his meat. With more than a little regret, she finally withdrew herself from Leon’s cock and looked up at him apologetically.

“I’m sorry,” she said, still stroking his cock somewhat wearily, “I just don’t think I can keep going.”

“It’s okay,” Leon assured her with a friendly smile as he ran a hand through her short blonde hair, causing the girl to blush affectionately. “You did good, kid.”

“So…what do we do now?” Sherry asked curiously,

“Now we move on to the main attraction,” Claire answered with a smile, standing up and stretching out, once again showing off her long legs, her shaved pussy, and her beautifully rounded breasts. “You want to see Leon fuck me?”

Sherry’s eyes widened, and she smiled back. “Definitely!”

Five minutes later, Claire was on her hands and knees in the middle aisle of the bus and moaning as she felt Leon slowly push himself inside her, inch after inch after inch, until he was buried balls-deep in her pussy and she could swear the head of his cock was pressing against her cervix. Smiling gently, she took a moment to reach back and fondle Leon’s balls as she felt them pressed up against her cunt, as though confirming Leon was buried to the hilt inside her.

Then Leon was off, gripping Claire by her shapely hips as he thrust into her again and again and again, literally pounding the girl right from the get-go; he had a lot of built-up tension and energy, it seemed, and he intended to release all of it on the sexy college girl bending over in front of him and offering herself to him and him alone. It wasn’t long before he felt Claire begin to meet him thrust for thrust, bucking her hips back at him as he rammed his meat as deep into her womb as he possibly could.

Sherry, meanwhile, was once again watching the affair from the bus seat next to them, lying on her stomach and wishing more than anything that she was the one getting fucked. She watched as Leon pulled his cock out until only the head was inside Claire, then shoved it all the way back inside her in one smooth movement, repeating it over and over again, each time going slightly faster, slightly deeper, slightly harder. The girl’s eyes widened as she watched each and every thrust, as though she couldn’t believe something as long and thick as Leon’s dick could possibly fit in Claire’s tight, little pussy.

“Uhn! Uhn! Uhnn! Mmm!” Claire moaned as she felt Leon fuck her from behind, bucking her hips and trying to focus on remaining on her hands and knees. She could feel her ass bouncing against Leon’s hips and her breasts swing in midair from the force of his thrusts, and she loved absolutely all of it. “Oh, fuck, Leon! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Are you okay?” Sherry asked hesitantly, finally leaning over towards Claire and only feeling relief when she saw Claire begin to smile.

“I’m fine,” Claire reassured her, doing her best to focus on the girl as her naked body moved back and forth in time with Leon’s harsh thrusts. “I’m – oh! – _better_ than fine. It’s the greatest feeling in the world.”

As Sherry continued to watch, Leon reached up and began fondling Claire’s bouncing breasts as he continued to fuck the daylights out of her, squeezing and groping them and teasing each of her sensitive nipples, causing her to moan and squeal in delight. Claire returned the favor by bucking her hips back and grinding against Leon, as though attempting to push him even deeper into her tight body.

Behind her, Leon grunted softly as he began thrusting faster into Claire’s tight pussy, creating a harder rhythm that caused the college girl’s bouncing asscheeks to practically quake every time they smacked against his thrusting hips. Closing his eyes in pleasure, he gripped Claire’s naked hips as he continued to ram his hard cock deep into her sex, savoring the feel of his balls slapping against her pussy lips as she shuddered beneath him.

“Mmm, yeah, just like that,” Claire moaned back, whimpering in pleasure as she felt Leon’s hands move along her naked body and fondle her bouncing breasts and shapely hips. Due to the floor of the bus being hard and metallic, Claire’s bare hands and naked knees were both in a great deal of pain, but even this was overshadowed by the pleasure that rushed through her supple body every time Leon thrust forward and sent his hard cock fly deep inside her. “Oh, yes, yes, yes! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!!”

Meanwhile, Sherry continued to watch the two young adults fuck as she fingered herself in front of them on the bus seat, all shame having been thrown out the window. Watching the two was exciting her to no end, and she longed to feel what Claire was feeling, but her fingers would have to do in the meantime. She closed her eyes as she pushed her fingers deeper and deeper into herself, wishing more than anything else there was an available cock for her.

Sherry’s eyes burst wide open, however, when she heard Claire let out a loud cry of pleasure, revealing Leon had taken hold of her naked hips and was currently jackhammering in and out of her tight pussy. Loud smacking sounds echoed throughout the empty bus as the young police officer finally began to ravage Claire’s shaved cunt like there was no tomorrow, savoring the feel of her ass bouncing back against his hips. All Claire could do was steady her arms and legs as she felt Leon ram her womb, sending his long hard dick deep into her pussy and sending wave after wave of pleasure surging throughout her naked form. Whimpers and moans burst out of the college girl’s mouth despite her best efforts, and eventually she was forced to close her eyes in focus just to keep herself upright.

Finally, unable to contain it any longer, Claire let escape a veritable shriek as her orgasm struck and she came all over Leon’s thrusting dick, her arms buckling lightly and causing her to arch her back. Claire’s orgasm shook her body as she felt Leon grab hold of her hindquarters, which were still raised despite everything, and begin ramming into her as if his life depended on it.

It didn’t take long before Claire’s orgasm was followed by Leon’s, who groaned loudly as he felt his balls tighten and a flood of semen burst out of his thrusting dick. Load after load of hot cum fired deep inside Claire as she moaned lightly beneath him, relishing the feel of Leon’s warmth as it flooded her tummy and filled her up.

“ _God_ , that was good,” Claire moaned as she felt Leon pull his cock out of her cunt, allowing her to practically collapse onto the floor of the bus. “We definitely need to do that again.”

“No arguments from me,” Leon said as he sat back on the floor and began catching his breath, his shrinking cock still gleaming in the moonlight.

“What’s that?” Sherry asked, pointing down at some of the white cum leaking out of Claire’s aching pussy. “Is that…normal?”

“It’s cum, and it’s totally normal,” Claire answered, sitting up slightly and actually spreading her legs so Sherry could get a better look at her. “It’s what guys shoot into you when you have sex. It’s super warm and it means he enjoyed himself.”

“Oh,” Sherry said once again, taking it all in. With Leon and Claire both still coming down from their sexual high, the young girl once again found herself eyeing Leon’s cock. Even shrinking, the sight of it sent a jolt running through Sherry’s young body, particularly between her legs. She felt herself blush deeply. “Hey, um…Leon?”

“Yeah?” Leon asked, turning to the girl, his dick twitching slightly as he once again looked upon Sherry’s naked adolescent body. “What’s up?”

“Well, um, I was wondering…” Sherry began shyly, before deciding to simply blurt it out. “I was wondering if…you could fuck me, too?”

Leon blinked, surprised. “You want me to fuck you?”

“It’s just that I’ve never done it before!” Sherry explained, almost as if she was complaining, trying to ignore the funny feeling between her legs. “And I really like you and Claire, and you guys made it look _so_ good, and…and I want to feel it, too. So, yes, I…I want you to fuck me!”

Leon gulped a little, uncertain, before turning to Claire, who was lounging on a nearby bus seat, her naked body still totally out for show. “I dunno. What do you think, Claire?”

“I think you should totally do it!” Claire answered, smiling as she looked back and forth between the two. “Come on, we just survived a zombie apocalypse! Show Sherry a good time. And it’s not like anyone is ever gonna know, right?”

Leon thought about it. Everything Claire said made sense, true, but there was still a part of him that knew what he was doing was wrong, and he felt obligated to stop while he was ahead. But then he looked at Sherry and he saw her budding A-cup breasts, the light patch of blonde hair above her virginal pussy, the slight curve of her hips as she grew into her own body, and especially how _desperately_ she clearly wanted this, and he knew there was no way he could possibly say no.

“Sherry, it would be my honor,” he finally answered with a smile, causing the girl to smile back at him with a blush as she tried to contain her excitement.

“But before you guys can do that, we have to get Leon hard again,” Claire said, motioning over to Leon’s semi-erect penis as she got out of her seat. “Want to help, Sherry?”

“Yeah!”

A moment later, Leon was enjoying the attention of both girls as they alternated licking up and down the length of his cock, both of Claire and Sherry giggling to each other as they took turns, as though they were in the middle of a game. It wasn’t long before Leon was back to full mast, his engorged member sticking straight out like a sword seeking its sheath.

Seeing Leon was hard and ready, Claire took the initiative by leading Sherry up onto one of the bus seats, where it was much more comfortable. Kneeling on the floor next to the seat, Claire motioned for Sherry to lay on her back on the seat, which she did.

“Leon’s going to be on top of you, okay?” Claire told Sherry, still smiling the whole time. “And he’s gonna take it nice and slow. If you want him to stop, just tell him, okay? And I’ll be here with you the whole time.”

“Can I touch your breasts again?” Sherry asked as she began to grow a little nervous.

“Definitely,” Claire answered with a smile.

As Sherry lay back on the bus seat, Leon dutifully got on top of her, placing his hands on either side of the twelve-year-old girl’s head as he leaned over her. Mesmerized by his cock, Sherry instinctively spread her bare legs, opening herself up to him and revealing her virgin pussy.

“You ready?” Leon asked, his cock hovering only inches away from Sherry’s pubescent cunt. “It’s gonna hurt at first.”

“I don’t care,” Sherry said, practically begging Leon to claim her. “I want to be like Claire. I want you to fuck me. Please. Please fuck me, Leon.”

Leon slowly guided the head of his cock into Sherry’s pussy, pushing past the lips of her cunt and then gradually driving himself deeper and deeper into the girl’s body. Beneath him, Sherry gasped and whined and gripped the cheap leather of the bus seat beneath her as she felt Leon bury inch after inch of his cock into her formerly virgin cunt.

It hurt at first, but Sherry didn’t let that stop her, and soon enough she was urging Leon on with her own movements, gently wrapping her naked legs around his waist and pulling him in deeper. It wasn’t long before Leon was thrusting in and out of her pubescent cunt, his hips slamming into hers and his balls slapping against her ass as he drove himself deeper and deeper into the twelve-year-old girl.

Soon enough, Leon was fucking Sherry just how she had always wanted, with her legs wrapped around his waist as he drove himself in and out, in and out, pressing his cock deeper inside her with every thrust. Gripping the cheap leather of the bus seat with one hand, Sherry reached out with her other and took hold of one of Claire’s breasts, squeezing it roughly.

“Mmm, I think she’s enjoying herself,” Claire told Leon as she held Sherry’s hand to her breast, allowing her to grope and molest her as much as she needed or desired.

“She’s not the only one,” Leon confirmed, groaning lightly as he began to pound Sherry with everything he had left after two blowjobs and a fuck with a college girl. “God _damn_ , she’s so tight it hurts.”

Leon continued to ram himself into Sherry nonetheless, enjoying the feel of his cock stretching the inner walls of the girl’s adolescent cunt. He took his time in admiring Sherry’s body as he claimed it as his own; her gently bucking hips, her beautifully bouncing A-cup breasts, even her flushed face as she laid back and tried to take as much of his dick as she possibly could.

Sherry, for her part, was enjoying it just as much as Leon, if not more so. The feel of a man’s cock absolutely filling her most intimate region was indescribable, as though she couldn’t believe she went her entire life without ever before being filled in such a way. It felt like Leon’s dick was pounding directly into her womb, directly into her stomach, even! It hurt, but it hurt _so good_ that Sherry fell in love with it almost immediately.

“Oh god, oh god,” Sherry said softly, looking down so she could watch as Leon’s cock pushed into her cunt again and again, as though the sight itself was enough to send her over the edge. “Uh! Uh! Uh! More! I…I want more!”

“More?” Leon asked, genuinely surprised as he continued to thrust into the girl. “You sure, Sherry?”

“I’m sure!” Sherry gasped, tightening her grip on both the bus seat and Claire’s breast. “Fuck me, Leon. Fuck me like you fucked Claire!”

Always one for following orders, Leon obeyed, and soon he was ramming into Sherry just as he had done with Claire, sending his cock flying into the twelve-year-old girl’s pussy and pounding her harder and deeper with every thrust. Sherry began to cry out in both pain and pleasure, but she didn’t stop either, instead trying to meet Leon thrust for thrust by bucking her hips and tightening her naked legs around his waist.

“It’s so good!” Sherry cried, practically crying with joy as Leon fucked her. “It’s so, so good!”

Suddenly, seeing Sherry squirm in pleasure beneath Leon and realizing she was experiencing her first-ever orgasm, Claire got an idea and smiled almost mischievously.

“Sherry, have you had your first kiss yet?” Claire asked the girl softly, running her fingers through Sherry’s messy blonde hair.

“N-N-No,” Sherry answered, still bucking her hips as Leon pounded into her harder and harder with every thrust.

“Would you like Leon to kiss you?” Claire asked, looking up at Leon and winking encouragingly. “I’ll bet he’s real good at it.”

For a moment, Sherry considered the proposal, and even opened her eyes enough to look up at Leon as he leaned over her, slamming his hips into hers and pounding his cock into her underage cunt. The young man smiled back at her, as if confirming he was open to the idea.

But then Sherry looked over at Claire, sitting next to her on the floor of the bus and smiling lovingly, and she made her decision.

“Can you kiss me, Claire?” Sherry asked at long last, her cheeks burning red as she asked. “You’re just so pretty, and I… I really want to kiss you.”

“It would be my honor,” Claire answered, mimicking Leon’s words from earlier as she leaned in and captured the twelve-year-old girl’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Thus, Sherry had her very first kiss at the age of twelve with a nineteen-year-old girl as a twenty-one-year-old police officer fucked the holy hell out of her.

The sight of Claire and Sherry kissing was the final straw for Leon, who once again felt his balls tighten as his orgasm approached. He began thrusting more desperately into Sherry than ever before, as though spurred on by a force beyond his understanding, his hips slamming against hers with a frightening urgency.

“I’m gonna cum,” he said as Claire finally pulled away from Sherry, leaving both girls blushing madly.

“Do it inside me!” Sherry begged him, her kiss with Claire all but forgotten, looking up at Leon with wide and innocent eyes. “Just like with Claire. Please. I want to feel it!”

A few more thrusts, and Leon was fulfilling Sherry’s dream as he exploded inside her, unleashing a veritable flood of white hot cum that quickly filled the girl’s tight cunt and then began to overflow. Beneath him, Sherry shuddered and moaned in pleasure as another orgasm swept over her, the sensation of Leon cumming inside her once again throwing her over the edge.

Moments later, Sherry groaned as she felt Leon slowly pull his cock out from within her, leaving her feeling more empty than she had ever felt before, even considering the great amount of cum he had deposited inside her.

“Thank you,” she said, smiling weakly and tiredly up at Leon as she came down from her very first sexual high. “I loved it.”

Leon smiled back at her. “Me, too.”

The rest of the night was spent in much the same way, with Leon fucking Claire and Sherry senseless throughout the evening, urged on by their insatiable need for his cock and the wondrous feeling of simply _being alive_.

He sat back and relaxed while Claire passionately rode his dick, her tits bouncing wildly until he began thrusting upwards and finally unloaded into her.

He taught Sherry how to ‘make out’ as he groped her budding breasts and fingered her until orgasm, feeling her young juices coating his fingers.

He bent Claire over one of the bus seats and then fucked her up the ass, in what turned out to be her very first experience with anal sex (but which would most certainly _not_ be her last).

He guided Sherry as she learned how to suck his dick properly, finally managing to fit the majority of his cock in her mouth before he finally came down her throat.

He watched as Claire and Sherry learned how to pleasure each other, not just with chaste kisses and fondling, but with Claire licking Sherry’s pussy to orgasm.

He even took turns fucking the two girls back and forth, with Claire and Sherry on their hands and knees in front of him and taking his dick in turns until he came all over both of their faces, coating them in his white hot cum.

By the time dawn broke and the sun began to rise, all three of the survivors were completely exhausted and more than a little sore. Claire and Sherry finally fell asleep on either side of Leon, practically cuddling up to the man who had pleasured them both so well throughout the night. Leon was the last to fall asleep, smiling and shaking his head as he looked down at the two girls in his arms, naked as the day they were born and both covered and filled with his cum.

God _damn_ did it feel good to be alive!


End file.
